Vector's Turn of Events
by DiamondDragon26
Summary: What happens when Mr. Perkins rescues Vector from the moon? He disowns him and forces him to work for Gru as a house maid until he has earned his privileges back. But what happens at the end of Vector's sentence? Will he return to the villain industry or stay with Gru and the girls?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Despicable Me fanfic, but definitely not my first fanfic! XD Anyways, this will definitely be continued but may take some time to upload. In the meantime, I might have something else you will be interested in as well! Just a warning though this fic will contain yaoi in future uploads! Note that I do not own any of the characters and they all belong to Dreamworks. This also takes place before the second movie, as I have not seen it yet!**

**I can honestly say that I relate to some of these characters. I can relate to Vector because I pretty much grew up in a household where no one really understood me or believed in me and never had a good emotional bond with my parents. And Gru because there are some people I care so strongly about, I see them as my own family. My job involves taking care of people, pretty much how Gru takes care of his girls!**

"Victor, please sit down." 'It's Vector.' The villain thought with annoyance. However, his father always called him by his first name in attempts to humiliate him and remind him of his failures. "I hope you realise how embarrassing this situation is fir me. My name has been plastered all over the news ever since the moon rescue mission." Mr. Perkins casually took a sip of his drink, and placed it beside the photo of Vector as a young child. The young villain couldn't bring his eyes to gaze at the picture.

"Which is why I have decided to punish you. You will be stripped of all your weapons and anything else this company has given to assist you with your plans." "B-but, that includes my house. Please dad, reconsider! Don't make me beg you know I will!" Without his knowledge, Gru, Edith, Agnes, and Margo had been listening outside of Mr. Perkins' door. Of course, Gru had been recording the conversation. He would use this to degrade Vector whenever he had the chance.

"Also, you will be use of service at the Gru mansion. From here on until I decide fit, you will be the new housekeeper and servant." "Come on dad!" Vector's father stood up from his seat and walked towards his son, giving him a smack across the face. Gru's smug expression wiped from his face, and even little Agnes understood what was happening. The ex-villain wondered just how long Vector had been going through this, and how he managed to hide it so well. The abuse continued and Gru erased the recording, this wasn't fun anymore. "The Gru's are waiting for you outside my office, they will pick you up and take you to your new home."

The family did not want to make it known that they heard the entire situation, and quickly dashed to the waiting room where they pretended to be occupied. "I was planning on giving him a hard time, but maybe we shouldn't." Gru reminded his adopted family. Vector walked out moments later, as insecure as he had ever been. Even Edith, the most cynical of the family, couldn't help but aww. The group silently walked to the vehicle, Angus sat in the back with Vector. "This is my unicorn, I got her last year. Since I already had fun with her, you can have her now." She smiled and handed him over, realising that Vector could use it a lot more than she did.

Vector took the unicorn in his hands with surprise. "Thanks kid…" He said weakly. That stuffed animal was literally the only thing he had. 'Shit.' Gru thought. 'We need to give him a better room than the one I had planned for him.' They arrived at the home and unloaded some of the belongings that Vector had left. His legs shook as Gru opened the door to the house. Vector sank to the ground and pulled his knees against his chest. The girls decided to head into the house and let the guys have a talk. Gru was used to supporting his daughters when they were scared, but he had never had to help an emotionally broken man in the same way. "Nothing is going to pop out and attack you, ok?" He began. Vector wasn't convinced. He sappily looked up at Gru, and patted a spot on the ground next to him, inviting him to sit down. Gru sighed, but did as was ordered. "You'll be fine here. We won't do anything to make your life miserable or anything like that either." It was miserable enough for him already.

To Gru's surprise, the young man wrapped his arms around him and began to bawl and shake. Moments later he brought him inside the house and Vector complied. "Would you like to have a tea party with us. Sir?" Margo asked politely, Agnes and Edith smiled, waiting patiently for a response. Scared, Vector nodded yes. He turned and noticed a small smirk on Gru's face. "Have fun girls. The four of ya!"

Vector seemed to be fitting in quite well. When the party was finished, they watched a family movie together. The girls even fought over who got to sit next to Vector, which resulted in Margo fixing up a schedule. Vector felt a warm, gooey spot in his heart. The weird thing was, no one ever wanted him around. Gru felt some warmth too. "Wait here girls, I'll go get us a snack." A couple minutes later, he came out with a large bowl of Coconutties, the ex- villain's favorite snack. His heart filled with a little joy as he noticed the grin on the once broken man's face. He dove for the bowl and everyone giggled.

"Alright everyone, time for bed. You too Vector." "Could we go on some rollercoasters with Mr. Vector tomorrow?" Agnes asked. "Yeah, I'd like that to. He's actually pretty nice." Edith agreed. "The guy needs some fun. I wonder if his father ever gave him a normal childhood like that." Margo added sadly. It didn't take long for Gru to agree with the most precious girls in his life. "Of course we can go tomorrow. But for now everyone needs some sleep." He was about to leave, but realised he couldn't let the girls go to sleep without reading Three Little Kitties and giving them each a kiss on the forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

Vector laid snug in his new bed, the covered pulled up against his face as he curled in a ball. The family "dog" rested at his feet to protect him, even though only weeks ago he would have attempted to tear his new found friend to shreds. Gru quickly strolled by Vector's new room and smiled to himself. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the man. It made him realise how good of a father Geu was to his daughters, and how Vector's father could never measure up, even though he got everything he desired, it was never enough because the love and affection was missing. This was the reason why the ex-Villain was so helplessly depressed, even though he never showed it.

Yes, before Vector had become a resident of Gru's manner, he was immensely jealous of the relationship the girls had was their father, practically the main reason why he kidnapped them. Even though he was only hurting himself, he wanted to see how much Gru really cared. When he couldn't take it anymore, he sobbed. He also had no idea that Gru was standing right by his door. He contemplated whether or not he should enter the room. But his sensitive heart guided him to.

There was Vector, once again a blubbering mess. He sat at the edge of his bed and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, I know it's tough, but I think you can get through this." Vector shook his head. "No, it's not that. It's just that-" he swallowed something hard in his throat. "Maybe there is a reason why I was never loved. I don't deserve it." Gru hated whenever anyone thought that lowly of themselves, including Vector. The man in the orange suit felt a swift hand strike across his face, he gave a stun gaze to the dominant man. "That's enough of that, you understand? While you're here, you can't talk like that about yourself."

Vector wiped a sleeve over his eyes. "Thanks, I really did need that. B-but please don't go…stay with me?" Vector's eyes grew wider and his lips pouted. Gru could not deny that face, and gave in. "Damn, you really are the neediest man I've ever met." If anyone, including Vector's father witnessed this scene, they would be completely shocked or enraged. Gru's daughters were now discovering anime and yaoi, so they would most likely actually think that this is ok, especially since they have been growing to like Vector. However, nothing sexual happened between the two just yet. The night was spent comforting and exchanging emotions.


End file.
